


Initiation

by Soraya (soraya2004), soraya2004



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Kink/Cliche Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraya2004/pseuds/Soraya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soraya2004/pseuds/soraya2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ritual marks him as one of them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiation

  
Feeling a little apprehensive, Ronon watched them step out of the shadows and walk toward him. Tyre was carrying the stencilling needle while Kell held the Unit Master's box. They both wore the kind of hard expression he usually only saw on them in combat; and he tried to stay calm, trying not to let the sudden flash of nerves overwhelm him.

This was supposed to be _his_ day. He'd worked hard to get this far; he'd succeeded where others had stumbled and failed. It was another in a long line of accolades he'd received during his military career. Here, though, sitting naked in a chair with his Task Master standing over him, none of that seemed to matter.

"So, Ronon, I can see that you're ready."

Of course Kell would have expected nothing less from him.

"We'll start with the stencil," Kell announced, bringing the Unit Master's box up close to show him the emblem. "This is your last chance, boy. You can still back out, if you want."

Ronon almost snarled at the insult; Kell _had_ to know by now that he would never back down from this.

"Okay, Ronon, have it your way." And Kell knelt down in front of him, right between his legs. "You know, your grandfather did this for me when I was your age. I think it's fitting that _I_ should be the one to mark you as one of us."

At some point during Kell's trip down memory lane, Tyre had stepped behind the chair and had buried a hand in his hair. Now, on top of being naked and unarmed, he had to suffer the shame of baring his throat. He hated feeling so exposed and how vulnerable that made him feel, and how, in spite of everything, his cock stood straight up, twitching and leaking steadily. It twitched even harder once Kell curled his hand around it, again when Kell started rubbing a thumb in slow circles right under the head, making his stomach shiver with heat and pleasure. And when he spread his legs helplessly and started arching and hitching his hips up, Kell murmured, "Good, it'll be so much easier this way."

He wasn't really sure what Kell meant by that. But as long as Kell kept stroking him he told himself not to care. He'd wanted _this_ too for so long, almost as much as he wanted the mark. He knew that Kell understood because he'd never hidden his needs from Kell; and now, finally, Kell was touching him, letting him have both things at once.

The flash of pain at his throat made him flinch ever so slightly, far more than his pride felt he should have. But Tyre soon had the needle stencilling quick and sure, enough for him to relax into its sting. He'd seen Tyre do this a hundred times. Tyre was the one, who'd stencilled Hemi and Morika, so he knew he was in safe hands.

The pain after that was so sharp, so sudden he didn't have time to scream. Nothing Tyre was doing prepared him for the sensation piercing through his flesh. His hips jerked back, trying to get away from it; both of his legs kicked out uselessly before his feet started scrabbling on the floor, running but taking him nowhere. In the end, when he looked down, he saw blood on his cock dripping from the metal shunt poking through its head.

He was still trying to breathe through the shock of what Kell had apparently just done to him when Kell twisted the shunt at an angle and then pushed in hard until it came right through the underside. This time, he had plenty of time to scream, but he bit it off like the man he wanted to be, nearly biting his lip raw in the process.

The look in Kell's eyes told him he was doing well, as did Tyre's gentle pats on his stomach.

Kell pulled away for a moment, and he sagged back shaking, pressing his hips against the back of his chair, wondering what the fuck was coming next. He didn't have to wait long. Seconds later, Kell pushed something _else_ in which made him sob out loud. This piece felt thicker, and it was slightly curved, and it took so long going through that he started to wish they'd tied him down for it. But that wasn't Kell's way; he knew that more than anyone. He had to show Kell that he could take it without restraint to earn the right to _be_ one of them.

He hung on as best he could, clenching his fists through the worst of it. Then as abruptly as it had started, Kell began to jerk him off, stroking him hard and fast, giving him no chance to get his bearings between the pain and the flush of heat curling low in his stomach.

All of a sudden, Kell growled, "Hold him down!"

And he barely had enough time to wonder _who_ Kell meant before the rest of the unit stepped out of the shadows. They gathered round him fast, holding down his arms, legs, head and chest while Kell sped _his_ hand up, making him fly, whispering, "That's it, Ronon, just let it go," while he thrashed and struggled against the hands trying to restrain him.

Suddenly, Kell _did something_ to the metal ringing him, twisting it down, snapping the ring shut. And this time he didn't even try to hold back his scream as the pleasure spiked through him and splattered his come all over Kell's fist.

***

The pain which followed was that much sweeter after the pleasure. Ronon could feel it throbbing through his slowly softening cock, reminding him of what Kell had just done. He wondered if he would always feel some measure of it, or whether it too would fade in time like the sting at his neck. Whatever happened, though, he knew he would always have _this_ ring as a reminder along with the support of his brothers in arms.

They stood with him now, closing round him in a circle. As he expected, Kell spoke first sounding fond yet every inch like the fearsome Task Master he so admired.

"Congratulations, Ronon Dex! Officially, you're now a Specialist! Welcome to the unit!"

"HOO-AH," yelled everyone in the circle.

No one said the words: You are one of us! And Ronon didn't need to hear them. He could see it clearly in the pride on Kell's face.

"So, Specialist Ronon Dex!" Tyre smirked at him, looking equally proud. "Tell me: how does it feel?"

"Like my dick's going to hurt every time I take a piss!" He still couldn't believe Tyre hadn't warned him about _that_ part!

There was a swell of laughter all around him. Kell cuffed him round the back of his head before gently ruffling his hair. A couple of the others patted him on the shoulder; the rest just rolled their eyes. Ronon grinned round at all of themhis unit, his brothers in armsknowing he was a part of them now as much as they were a part of him.

  
The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Answers the 'cockrings' prompt on my [](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/) card with descriptions of a piercing (prince albert) and mild bondage (held down)


End file.
